It's You
by CrystalPearl
Summary: Alice thought she always loved her boyfriend , Jack. A weird accident happens , which makes her find out she made a terrible mistake. What is that mistake? Find out in this story! Major AxS


**me : hey all...i decided to make another story!**

**dan : torture? **

**me : come on dan ! stop it already! you just sound like shun!**

**dan : who's dan?**

**me : *falls down anime style* you really are dense and stupid no wonder you have a F for english and on and on**

**dan : come on who is it?**

**me : *ignores dan* alice? runo?**

**alice : okay! CrystalPearl does NOT and never will own bakugan**

**runo : CrystalPearl does NOT and never will own the characters of bakugan**

**me : LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTIOOOON!**

**

* * *

**

Finding out!

dan sighed.

"so fabia...uh..." dan begon.

"dan..what's wrong? " fabia asked.

"nothing...i"m going h-" dan was cut of by jake.

"hey dan the man! who's that blue-haired girl? and that red-haired girl?" jake asked.

"don't call me dan the ma-" dan stopped and looked with wide eyes at the blue-haired girl. " RUNO!"

the blue-haired girl looked at dan's side and shouted : " DAN!"

know dan saw the red-haired girl closer and knew who it was.

"ALICE!" he shouted.

by hearing the word ''alice'' shun looked at the red-haired girl.

runo hugged dan.

"long time no see!" runo said.

dan nodded.

alice walked to them with a boy. then they saw an all familiar girl with black hair and green eyes **(A/N an ooc from my story "Reality")**.

"LISA!" they shouted...well except for alice and shun.

lisa waved and runned to them.

"hey you guys!" lisa said and smiled.

"hi" alice said.

shun kept staring at alice.

"alice? who are these people?" a brown-haired boy asked.

"guys...meet my _boyfriend _jack! jack meet my friends " alice introduced.

shun stared at alice..with shock and pain. alice...well yeah didn't notice. jack however did.

_"he's trying to steal my girl is he? well i guess i'll have to separate him and my alice..." jack smirked at that._

lisa gave shun a look that said "stop staring at alice! _jank _is gonna notice".

it was quiet...but lisa broke the ice.

"so , _jank _where did you and alice meet? " lisa asked as sweet and innocent as possible.

"first...it's jack..second we and alice met at Russia at the park!" jack said trying to sound nice and to false.

well yeah..he failed , lisa noticed the false voice.

"i better battle! see ya guys" lisa smiled fake , gave shun a look that said "follow me" .

"i remember! i can't stay...i..-" shun was cut of by lisa.

"he has a date with...Rebbeca! rebbeca star!" lisa said.**(A/N rebbeca is my ooc in "Reality") **

alice looked shocked at shun.

_"shun's dating rebbeca? i guess i shouldn't break up with jack for shun after all" alice thought wit__h a bit of jealousy._

"come on romeo! rebbeca is waiting!"lisa said and dragged shun.

"i'm ..gonna look at some battles" alice said and left.

"i'm gonna come with ya!" runo shouted and runned after her.

fabia and julie followed them.

jack , looked at dan and jake.

"so..do you like playing bakugan? " jake asked.

"none of your business loosers " jack said cold.

**SOME WHERE IN THE BUSHES :**

"i knew it!" a black-haired girl said.

"shhh cos be quiet! " a ninja boy said.

the certian black-haired girl got a video tape and taped it.

_"wow! i thought you were nice!" dan shouted._

_"nice? i'm just doing that to impress alice! how can she stand you losers?" jack said._

_"looser? you're the looser here!" jake fired._

_"ha! i'm a looser? you're the looser here !" jack shouted._

_"your just a selfish man! know shut up!" dan shouted._

the black-haired girl was none other then , lisa kazami.

_"your just a jerk! leave alice alone!" jake shouted._

_"why should i leave my dear alice? i mean she is my girlfriend" with that jack smirked._

lisa smiled brightly.

"he is so going down! i'll be right back cos!" lisa whispered and runned out of the bushes to alice.

"ALICE! ALICE!" lisa shouted.

lisa looked at every place and finally found alice.

"alice! alice!" lisa shouted.

"what?" alice asked without looking at lisa.

"come on alice! look at me!" lisa said.

alice looked at lisa , Alice's face was full with tears. lisa was shocked enough.

"what's wrong hon?" lisa asked. " did _jank _dump you?"

alice lightly shaked her head with tears falling down from her eyes.

"what then?" lisa asked worrying.

she mostly forgot all about the video tape.

"i ..still had a crush on shun..but know that he's dating rebbeca.." alice couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.

julie and fabia comforted alice.

"alice thinks she doesn't have a chance with shun anymore" runo explained.

lisa looked shocked

"wow...just wow" lisa said lightly shaking her head.

"alice, it's gonna be alright, i'm sure of it" julie said.

"yeah..i don't know what the word ...''love'' means but still" fabia said.

lisa then remembered.

"oh alice, i have to show you something" lisa said and showed alice the video tape.

she gave alice the video tape. :

_"so..do you like playing bakugan? " jake asked._

_"none of your business loosers " jack said cold._

_wow! i thought you were nice!" dan shouted._

_"nice? i'm just doing that to impress alice! how can she stand you losers?" jack said._

_"looser? you're the looser here!" jake fired._

_"ha! i'm a looser? you're the looser here !" jack shouted._

_"your just a selfish man! know shut up!" dan shouted._

_"your just a jerk! leave alice alone!" jake shouted._

_"why should i leave my dear alice? i mean she is my girlfriend" with that jack smirked._

alice , julie , runo and fabia looked shocked at lisa.

"jack , is actually rude?" alice whispered softly.

lisa nodded.

"who do you love know?" lisa asked.

shun hid behind a bush.

"i know i made a terrible mistake , i first loved jack and shun but now...now i...i" alice bit on her lip, she wiped some tears away and looked at lisa with wide eyes" i...i love shun"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : cliffy a bit? i'm so mean xD**

**dan : yes you are!**

**me : *glares at dan* you really want to die don't you? **

**dan : * hides behind runo***

**runo : *shakes head* R&R plz**

**alice : no flames**

**me : and plz stay tuned for the next chapter of "It's you"!**


End file.
